Kingdom Hearts 3 Reverse of Fate
by redlox2
Summary: SPOILERS FOR KH3 ENDING and final battle! What is Sora had saved Kairi from Xehanort but was hit instead? AU (prob unrealistic fights)


Kingdom Hearts 3 Reverse of Fate

**I know it doesn't look like I can focus on one story but ideas spawn out of nowhere so I have to put them down! SPOILERS FOR KH3 ENDING and final battle! I decided to change up the outcome a bit (as much as I love it this is the point of fanfiction right?)**

"Kairi!" Sora yelled seeing Kairi in a motionless position with her eyes lifeless.

"You need some motivation boy." Master Xehanort said cruelly grasping his own keyblade with both hand and preparing to swing at the floating motionless Kairi.

Time itself seemed to stop for Sora as he saw Kairi defenceless and Master Xehanort's Keyblade approaching her prone body. Sora ran with all his might knowing in his heart that both Riku and King Mickey were too far away to reach the Princess of Heart and that he was Kairi's only hope. He ran up the cliff as the agonizing moments drew closer and closer. He even used flow motion to propel himself closer to their position but it was not going to be enough.

He unknowingly tapped into his hidden powers for less then an instant and teleported to Kairi's' location and saw the blade coming towards them both. Knowing he would not have the time to summon the keyblade as any kind of guard he pushed Kairi away with one hand and then felt nothing but pain.

Riku blinked and was stuck for a moment trying to process what he had saw. One moment he saw Kairi about to be struck down with none of them fast enough to save her but the next Sora appeared out of nowhere pushing Kairi away. Instead Sora was stuck by Xehanort's keyblade right into his chest. He barely registered Kairi falling onto the floor and only saw his best friend stabbed in the chest by Xehanort keyblade and starting running faster then he ever ran.

"Sora!" Riku screamed as he and Mickey ran up the cliff.

Kairi blinked as she regained consciousness and felt the slight bruise of her fall. She heard Riku yell something and looked to her horror Sora impaled by a keyblade just a foot away from her.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled reaching her hand to Sora whose face was of surprise and pain. When he saw her awake, he smiled painfully and reached his hand to hers. The instant their hands touched Sora vanished into a series of lights that quickly dissipated which mirrored when Sora turned into a heartless in Kairi's arms more then a year. "Sora…. No… You can't be gone!" Kairi cried out tears running down her face.

Even Xehanort looked surprised for a moment not expecting the Keyblade wielder of light to sacrifice himself inside of failing to protect the Princess of light. "With this that will make 13." Xehanort said sombrely with what appeared to be the slightest amount of regret that nobody saw. He easily parried Mickeys attempt to strike him from behind as Riku took Kairi in his arms safely down the cliff despite her attempts to run back to Soras former position.

Once they were safely on the ground, he set Kairi down as she yelled "Let me go Riku! Sora needs my help!"

"Kairi I will make Xehanort pay for this but Sora would want you to be safe." Riku said quietly. Kairi was about to protest when she saw the pure anger in Riku's eyes as she nodded blackly still crying.

Riku ran up the cliff and reached Xehanort just as he batted away Mickey. "Xehanort You will pay!" Riku shouted as he swung his Keyblade with all his strength to the older Master who didn't even flinch parrying the blow. Xehanort pushed back Riku with ease with a mere flick of his wrist.

"Dark Fira-" Riku shouted pulling all his magic into a single blow with his palm raised.

"Ultim-" Mickey shouted at the same time pouring his magic into a single powerful blow.

Xehanort merely smirked as a replica of his Keyblade appeared from Soras body location and with telekinesis and a flick of his wrist it swung at both Masters. The force of the hit interrupted both of their magic and they painfully crashed into the floor below the cliff.

"Now I have 13." Xehanort said smugly as all 13 copies of his Keyblade floated around him for a moment before merging with his original keyblade and in a flash he held a new keyblade. The Legendary X-Blade was now in his hands. "With this the climax of the Keyblade War is now at hand." Xehanort claimed pointing the newly formed X-blade into the sky as a bright yellow object descended from the sky.

"Mickey what is that?" Riku asked in shock.

"That is the X-blade in Xehanort hands and with it he is summoning the true Kingdom Hearts." Mickey revealed in despair.

"Kingdom Hearts descend and show us your true form!" Xehanort shouted as the former yellow Kingdom Hearts started turning black and red blobs on energy starting falling from it onto the Keyblade Graveyard. "Now I shall await inside my Kingdom Hearts as it rains judgement on those sinful worlds!" Xehanort shouted dramatically as he vanished in a flash of light before Mickey or Riku could muster any form of attack.

"What do we do know Mickey?" Riku asked in shock.

"I dunno what we can do now that Xehanort has control of Kingdom Hearts." Mickey answered.

Kairi was still lying on the floor whimpering and saying 'Sora' over and over again.

"Riku! Sorry we are late!" Lea said dramatically as he, Xion and Roxas walked up behind them. "Kairi thank goodness Sora kept his promise and saved you! Now where is the little guy?" Lea said with a grin not noticing Riku glare or Kairi's tears.

"Axel now it not the time!" Riku hissed to the confused Lea who looked confused until he turned around and saw Kairi tear-soaked face.

"Its ok Riku. It needs to be said. Sora saved me but he is gone." Kairi said fiercely holding back from lashing out at her friends.

Lea was stunned and for the first-time noticed Sora was not in the group.

"What do you he mean he's gone?!" Donald yelled as he and Goofy showed up looking around for their fellow half pint.

"Yes please explain Mickey or Riku." Aqua asked calmly as she, Terra and Ventus walked over as well.

Kairi looked around and noticed their entire group was reunited for the first time except Sora was no longer with them. She also noticed Xion shaking her head in denial and both Ventus and Roxas angered face.

"Xehanort-" Riku began until much to his surprise Kairi grabbed his arm and interrupted him.

"Its ok Riku I will explain." Kairi said wiping away her tears and sending a soft smile to Riku's concerned expression. "Xehanort was about to strike me down but Sora saved me pushing me out of the way but got hit instead." Kairi explained with visible anger in her voice and expression.

"You mean Sora is?" Aqua asked worriedly while everyone else started to realize the truth.

"I woke up and saw Sora right there where I was with a keyblade sticking through his chest. I tried to reach for his hand but he disappeared into lights and is gone now!" Kairi cried out again. Before anyone could try to comfort her much to everyone surprise Xion rushed forward and embraced the girl who looked like her twin in different clothing.

"Sora!" Goofy screamed.

"Xehanort is going to pay!" Danld squawked angrily summoning his wand.

"Where is Master Xehanort." Terra asked in calm voice but both Aqua and Ven saw his fist clench in anger.

"With Soras passing he created the X-Blade and summoned Kingdom Hearts up there. Now he is inside of it and I don't know if we can beat him fellows." Mickey explained sadly pointing at the yellow Kingdom Hearts that was gradually becoming darker.

"This gotta be a joke, right? I mean Sora can't be gone! He reunited us all and he is supposed to be here for the final battle! Right Roxas?" Lea asked desperately but much to his shockingly Roxas didn't look surprised.

"No its not a joke Axel. Xion and I felt a great pain in our hearts just a minute ago and I knew something bad happened to Sora. Must because despite being separate beings now our hearts were saved by his so we still feel connected even apart." Roxas said seriously clenching his fists.

"Yeah I felt it too but I know we can get Sora back too." Xion whispered quietly to Kairi who started to cry less.

"I felt the same." Ventus commented looking down even with both Aqua and Terra supporting his shoulders.

Aqua despite looking calm for Ven's sake was quivering a little at the reality that the teen (who she saw as the same boy she met all those years ago) that saved her was now gone. Terra had a stoic face but he made up his mind to make Xehanort pay for everything. Ventus looked defiantly at kingdom Hearts as if glaring at it could solve everyone problems. Xion was still comforting Kairi but Kairi could feel small number of tears from Xion despite not being able to see Xion face. Lea was looking around as if he expected Sora to pop out of nowhere. Roxas had clenched both his fists and looked angrily at Kingdom Hearts. Donald and Gooofy looked ready to fight for the sake of their lost friend. Riku looked mournfully at the spot where Sora once stood before glaring at Kingdom Hearts.

"Now what do we do? Xehanort is preparing to use Kingdom Hearts to bring ruin to everything and with the X-Blade he has control over it." Mickey asked the question that needed to be said.

While everyone looked down trying to think of an answer. Kairi spoke up having clamed down "We fight and get Sora back." Kairi said simply with determination in her eyes.

"Look I don't want to be a wet blanket and I cannot claim to know a lot about Kingdom Hearts to be honest. But doesn't Xehanort having control over the most powerful thing in existence mean bad news?" Lea asked nervously.

"It doesn't matter. If Sora was here, he would go fight Xehanort without a second thought and we are gong to do the same. Afterwards we will find that knucklehead and teach him a lesson for scaring us like that." Riku declared with a smile making Kairi smile as well.

"Wait all of us?" Aqua asked skeptically.

"Yeah shouldn't some of us with Keyblades stay on the outside to keep Kingdom hearts from going out of control?" Terra asked seeing Kingdom Hearts still getting darker.

"All of us. Sora would say we started this fight together we should end it together!" Kairi declared with Donald and Goofy agreeing whole heartedly.

"They're right besides without the X-Blade we cannot close Kingdom Hearts either way." Mickey added with Lea, Roxas and Xion nodding in agreement.

"How exactly do we get to Old Man Xehanort anyways?" Lea asked not seeing a portal into Kingdom Hearts.

"Just point your keyblade at Kingdom Hearts, believe and the keyblade should do the rest." Mickey explained summoning his Kingdom Key D and pointing it at Kingdom Hearts.

Riku followed suit summoning Way to Dawn 2(**not official name but it is never stated**), Kairi summoning her Destiny Embrace keyblade, Lea summoned Eternal Flame (**not official name but it is never stated) **Keyblade, Xion summoning her version of the Kingdom Key, Roxas summoning OathKeeper and Oblivion Keyblades. Ventus summoned Wayward Wind, Aqua summoned the Master Keeper and finally Terra summoning Earthshaker Keyblades.

All the known Keyblade wielders of light vs Xehanort one the most powerful wielders known. 9 vs 1 in a final showdown.

"Sora we will save the worlds and I will find you. Just wait a bit longer." Kairi promised as all their Keyblades shot a beam of light into Kingdom Hearts opening a new path for the final battle.

**What do you guys think? I know being AU it won't follow the KH3 script exactly but that is fanfic. I will prob leave the Black Box as a One-shot as nobody likes it (and it is kinda dark). This one may continue. I am currently also working on chapter 3 of Aftermath bit ideas pop up out of nowhere. For guest reviews yeah…. I read them like normal reviews but I can't respond to any of them so yeah.**


End file.
